Please Help Me
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is stuck in an abusive relationship with Gale Hawthorne. Everything seems to go wrong for her, until she meets a shy police officer with stunning blue eyes. What will happen when the two become closer? AU modern world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and thank you for clicking this story! This is my ****eight story, and it would mean alot if you could check out my other stories. This is the second AU story I've ever done, so I don't know how it'll turn out. So yeah. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

It's been four years. Four years of being trapped in my own guilt. Not to mention the man I live with is probably Satan's spawn. His arms are tight around me, even though he's asleep. I try to worm out of his iron grip but I fail. Four years ago, when I was only sixteen, I started dating Gale. I've known him since we were kids, but we never dated until then. When I turned eighteen and got accepted into Juilliard for dancing, he asked if I wanted to move in with him. I said I couldn't since he lived nearly three-hundred miles away from the school. When I went to his flat to break up with him, he hit me hundreds of times and forced me to stay.

So here I am. Twenty years old, no degree, no parents. My father died in a metro accident underground, and my mother lives in California with my younger sister Primrose, trying to jump start her acting career. She doesn't even call me anymore, neither does my sister. So basically, my life is hell. Gale turns over in his sleep, so I quietly put my feet onto the floor and walk to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and pull my black hair into a messy braid so it rests on my shoulder. Gale made me get a job working at a local restaurant so he could get more money. I'm not allowed to keep my tips or my paycheck. A knock comes from the door, and I jump instinctively.

"Kat, are you still in there?" Gale says. I look down at my watch and realize I've been in the bathroom for half an hour.

"Um, yeah. I'm just finishing my makeup." I put on my makeup in record time and step out. Gale puts his hand on my bruised shoulder and I flinch. All he does is shove me away and steps into the bathroom and locks the door. My black skinny jeans and gray t-shirt rest on the small dresser pushed up against the wall, so I grab them both and quickly get dressed. I also throw on a pair of black flats and start to walk out. "Gale, I'm leaving now!" I call. He doesn't respond so I just walk out. The apartment complex is large I live in is large, so I take the elevator down to the first floor and hail a cab. The cab drivers eyes cling to the bruises stretching across my arm and I immediately regret not wear a long sleeve shirt.

"Are you alright miss?" the man asks. I notice his name tag says Thom.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright." I tell him. He nods, clearly unconvinced, then starts the car.

"Where too?"

"District." that's the name of the restaurant.

"You work there?" Thom asks, almost appalled. "There is no way you're twenty-one." the car jerks ahead and we start on the road.

"I'm not, but a family friend owns the restaurant, so she gave me a job. And besides, I'm turning twenty-one in three days, so close enough." I say. Thom smiles and remains silent until we get to the restaurant. I hand him a twenty but he holds up a hand and shakes his head.

"No charge, miss. I can see your struggling." he says, kindly. I smile for the first time in days and walk out. He waves as I walk into the building. Johanna, my boss, looks up from the cash register and rolls her eyes.

"I see your finally here." she groans. I stick my tongue out and shove her shoulder.

"At least I showed up." Johanna throws me my apron and says,

"You better lighten up, we open up in two minutes." she walks back to the kitchen and I follow.

* * *

A few hours go by and not much happens. Today's a little busier than normal, so I'm flying between tables. As the lunch rush dies down, a man who looks around my age, walks in and sits down at a booth. He just so happens to be within my jurisdiction, so I hop of from my seat behind the count and walk over to him. He has blond curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi my name is Katniss, I'll be helping you today."

"Hey um, how- what happen to your arms?" he asks, worriedly.

"Oh, I tripped…down the stairs. Now what do you want?" I hate questions.

"Just water, and a hamburger." he nods and I quickly walk back to the kitchen.

"One more hamburger," I yell to Johanna. I walk over to the stove where she stands, and pull out a hamburger patty from the fridge below.

"Wow, careful Girl On Fire." Johanna says pushing me away from the stove. I got the nickname, a few months ago when my braid nearly caught fire because it was so close to the flame. Personally, I hate the name but everyone who works here love it. Even some of the regulars call me that. "Oh by the way, your paycheck is under the cash register" I thank her quickly and run over to the cash register and grab a small check. Since I didn't have to pay the cab driver, I'm going to have a little more money to myself. I keep a small lockbox inside the counter. I'm just trying to save up for a plane ticket so I can leave my personal hell.

"Hey Katniss," my head jerks up and I see Gale standing in front of the cash register.

"Hi Gale," I duck my head.

"Where's your paycheck? I'm going out and I'm a little short." He sticks his hand out, waiting.

"I haven't gotten paid yet." I lie. Gale marches around the counter and grabs the top of my arm so hard that his knuckles turn white. All conversation quite s around the dining hall. Everyone is staring, including the man with blonde hair

"You're lying," Gale seethes. "You get paid every second Friday. Give. Me. My. Money."

"I don't have it." I try to pull away from him but I fail. He yanks me up from my stool and my knee hits the counter painfully. Yet another bruise. Gales hand is wrapped around me like a vise, and when we get outside, he throws me down onto the concrete. White marks line my palms and knees.

"Hey! Lay off her in the name of the law!" The blonde man shouts. Gale just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Show me your badge." He says. The man whips out a good badge bound in black leather.

"Peeta Mellark. What are you doing to her?" I push myself up and since at the pain in my body.

"She tripped," Gale says, suddenly soft. The man -Peeta- looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Is that true?" He asks. I know what will happen if I say no.

"Yes, I um, tripped on the curb." I say, tears beginning to fill my eyes. I can tell Peeta doesn't believe me, and I don't blame him.

"Alright, be more careful. Would you like some bandages?" Peeta asks. This time, Gale answers for me.

"No, she's alright. " Gale likes me to suffer as long as possible. Peeta nods.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Peeta says looking at me. "Here's my card." I look down at it and try to memorize the number as fast as possible. As soon as Peeta walks off, Gale snatches the card from my hand and tears it in half.

"Get in the car." Is all he says. I know what awaits me at home.

**A/N so there you have it! That was just an introduction chapter. It'll get better I promise. And if you guys have any suggestions, review or PM me! One more thing, if anybody can guess how old I am they will get their own character! Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm super happy some people like this story. And no one has guessed my age. I'll give you one hint, I'm not a teenager. So yeah. That's all I ****really have to say. Thank you for clicking and enjoy!**

The next morning, I'm almost paralyzed in pain. Gale got mad at me for lying and hiding the money. Luckily, he hasn't found or asked about my lock box with almost five-hundred dollars in it. I notice Gale isn't next to me, so he's probably still out. Painfully, I place my bloodied feet onto the floor and stand up with the aid of the nightstand. I walk to the bathroom and clean up all the cuts and bruises all over my body, and after a few minutes the door opens, and Gale staggers in. Oh great. He's drunk, again. I lock the bathroom door, and hope he goes straight to bed. I quickly do my hair and makeup, having to apply a bit more than usual to cover the bruise on my left cheek. No noise comes from the bedroom or anywhere in the living room, so I step out and quietly grab my clothes from my dresser.

"Katniss," Gale slurs. I jump and turn to face him. "Where were you last night?" **(A/N Lol quote from one of my other stories.) **

"I was here," I say, which is true. Gale shakes his head and I walk past him, accidentally bumping his shoulder. He reacts immediately by twisting me around and throwing me onto the floor. I scramble around trying to stand up. He lifts his foot up and brings it down so hard on my stomach, when I turn to cough red blood comes from my mouth. He launches his foot forward and this time it connects with me jaw. Pain spreads across my face and I resist the urge to cry.

"Get ready," he spits. When he walks past me on the way to the bathroom, he stomps on my hand and I cringe. When the bathroom door locks, I use the edge of the bed to stand up. My hand and face is now numb and I'm still coughing blood. I let myself cry now. The tears come faster as I finish getting dressed, which is excruciating. I don't tell Gale I'm leaving, just exit the apartment. When I get down to the street, I notice a cab already waiting, so I assume it's for someone else. The front window rolls down and I see Thom at the wheel.

"Hey, need a cab?" he asks. I don't respond just start to open the back seat door. "How about you sit up here?" he says patting the passenger seat. I nod and move there.

"Thanks," I say, which make my jaw throb. "I really appreciate it."

"If you want I can come everyday. I know Taxi's are hard to catch around here." he revs the engine and we start off. "Now if you don't mind me asking, is your face okay?" I can easily tell he actually cares whether I'm hurt or not.

"I'm fine, I just got in a small accident." I squirm in my seat while I answer.

"You know, my mother used to always get hit by my father, and she would lie to…protect him or something." he sounds angry, either at his mother or father. I suspect the latter. "She would do the exact same thing you are doing." I debate tell him or not. He could call the police and Gale could potentially get arrested. But what about when he gets out of jail? Could he find me and kill me? I ignore the thoughts running in my mind and nod.

"Someone, hits me." I say, quietly.

"Who?" Thoms voice softens considerably.

"You probably don't know him." I shake my head.

"Honey, I'm a taxi driver. I know everybody." he smiles slightly.

"Gale," is all I say. Thom goes silent for a moment, thinking. Then he slams his hands on the wheel.

"Hawthorne?!" he exclaims.

"Yes, yes. What's wrong?"

"We went to high school and college together." he seethes. "I don't want to scare you or anything, but I guess you should know. He started dating my younger sister when she was a sophomore and he was a junior. My whole family loved him, and my sister -Lana- really loved him. One time she came home and she was covered in bruises. I asked her what happened and she wouldn't tell me. Then the next week, she called the police to report him-" he suddenly chokes up and takes a few deep breaths. "He found out, and he tried to kill her. Twice, actually." I don't say anything, not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stutter. "Is she okay?"

"If by okay you mean stuck in a mental facility living her life in constant fear, then yeah. She's fine." we pull up to the restaurant and he jerks to a stop. "I'll see you later," his tone changes to a kind one and I smile and step out. He speeds away as soon as I'm out. I feel bad for him, I really do. What if someday when I crack and call the police, I end up like Lana? The idea makes me shiver. I walk into the restaurant and Johanna gasps.

"Oh my God Katniss!" she runs over to me and inspects my face. "What the happened? And don't tell me you fell down the stairs, because I know you'd be lying." I consider pulling her to a quite spot and telling her, but Lana comes to my mind and I shake my head.

"Hey," Peeta says, coming to my side. "I was required to do some medical training at the academy, let me look." I face him, and he gently puts his fingers under my chin. "That's definitely man-enflicted. Not an accident. What happened?" his blue eyes stare at me and I faintly shake my head.

"Nothing, I just got into an accident." I whisper.

"What kind? Car, bike, did you get in a fight or something?" Peeta asks.

"Um…a-a fight." I guess it's the closest thing to what happened.

"Did you hit back?" Johanna says. I forgot she was still there.

"No," I say. "He was more…hit..hitting me. But I'm fine, I promise." I hope Peeta can see that I'm lying.

"It was him wasn't it? The guy from yesterday who shoved you onto the concrete? I knew it wasn't an accident. How often does this happen?" Peeta says, quickly.

"Everyday," why did I just say that?

"Wait, so you haven't fallen down the stairs?" Johanna asks.

"No, but I have been pushed down the stairs." that is also true. One time Gale had come home drunk and did something to me. A couple weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. When I told him, he brought me to the nearest flight of stairs and without warning, pushed me down. A women had just turned the corner when I hit the ground, and Gale acted as if I fell. Unfortunately the lady believed him.

"How long has this been going on?" Peeta demands. _That's none of your business, _is what I want to say. But it doesn't come out.

"Four years," I say, looking down. Peeta starts to walk out, but I grab his arm and pull him back. "You can't arrest him. He…he would literally kill me if he found out I told you. Let me handle it, I will call you if anything goes wrong." I stick my hand out, and he hesitantly hands over the card.

"Okay, I'm actually not allowed to do this, but I'll listen to you." he says. I breath a sigh of relief and walk back to the kitchen. I can hear Johanna trying to talk behind me.

"So you're just going to admit to being abused and just act as if nothing is wrong?" Johanna gasps as I put on my apron and tie it around my waist. I have to tie it loosly, since my stomach still aches.

"Yeah," I answer "I've been doing that for years." I pick up my order book and continue like any other day.

**A/N I didn't really know how to end it so yeah. Like I said before, no one has guessed my age and there is a hint ^ up there. Also if you have any suggestions just review or PM me. Lily and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I had an idea but then I scraped it so yeah. Anyway dance classes have started again and they're going to be three days a week, so I might not update again. Anyway thank you for clicking and enjoy!**

The rest of the week goes by quickly and I praise God for Saturday. Though it's busier that day, Gale is always out of town on a so-called 'business trip' although I really know he's just in DC hooking up with other girls. How else do you explain the random pictures of them I find scattered around the apartment? Peeta has been coming every day now and I can't tell if I like it or not. On the one hand, knowing a police officer can be great. But on the other, if Gale ever finds out there could be hell to pay. As if reading my mind, Peeta walks in through the front door and sits at his usual table. I hop up from the stool behind the cash register and walk over to him.

"Hey Peeta," I say, pulling out my pen to write in my little order book.

"Hey Katniss," he smiles, but it soon falls when he notices the large welts on both my arms. He sighs and shakes his head. "Are you totally sure you don't want me to arrest Gale? I-I hate seeing you like this."

"You haven't seen me any other way." I retort.

"Yeah I have. Don't you remember? In first grade we were art project partners together." he says with a hint of a smile. I chuckle and rest my hands on the table.

"How do you remember that? That was years ago."

"The only thing I truly remember is you drawing a bow and arrow." he tells me. I suddenly realize what he's talking about. We were both assigned to draw something that we love. I took archery lessons back then. I roll my eyes and ask for his order, even though I already know what he wants. He finishes and I walk back behind the bar and give the ticket to Johanna. I sit down in my spot and find Peeta sitting on the bar seat next to the register.

"What are you doing?" I ask, barely cracking a smile. Peeta shrugs.

"I just felt like moving, that's all." he says. I hit his arm lightly and look away. He chuckles a little and reaches forward to grab my hand. I've never really been one for personal displays of affection but I don't really mind it. The bell above the front door rings signaling a new customer. I look up from my hand and nearly fall off my seat when I see Gale. I just hope that he didn't see anything.

"Oh, hi Gale." I say quietly. Peeta noticeably tightens but doesn't say anything. Gale grabs the stool next to Peeta and places it directly in front of the register. I can tell he has a little bit of trouble sitting and it makes me sick.

"Hey, Kat. When do you get off?" he folds his arms on the counter.

"Same time as always." I say, starting to tap my fingers on the register. Someone walks into the restaurant so I walk away thankful for the excuse to get away from Gale. As I'm taking the woman's order, I hear someones voice raise but I don't look to see who it is. I finish and as I turn around I see Gale behind the bar. I think of my metal lockbox right in front of his feet and I feel panic bubbling in my chest. I run from the table and over to where Gale is standing. Luckily I stand in such a way that he can't see the box. Gale doesn't say anything, just shakes his head and sits back down. "So how was the business trip?" I ask him.

"Fine, but Cato is still a jerk." Gale mutters. From the smell of cheap perfume on him it's safe to assume he didn't even see Cato.

"Oh, I'm sorry." is all I say.

"By the way, what's that?" Gale asks pointing around the bar to my closes lock box._ Quick Katniss. Think of something! _

"Oh it's just a little think Johanna keeps to put coupons in." it's not the best alibi but it'll work.

"I thought she kept them in that little glass one you told me about." he questions.

"Um, that one broke. It slipped and…broke." I repeat. The bell behind me rings and I find that the food for my newest table is ready. I pick up the red plastic basket things and carry them to the table. When I go back to the bar, Peeta is looking at me nervously. I look up from him and find Gale lifting the lid to my box full of money. Before he notices me, I turn quickly and make my way towards the from door.

"Katniss!" Gale shouts behind me. When I face him, he throws the metal box and it connect with my windpipe. My hands fly to my throat and I stumble to the ground. People shoot up from their tables and make sure I'm okay, and some walk over to Gale. Peeta seems to be on the verge of pulling his gun out of his holster but doesn't. "You lied to me!" I'm still trying to catch my breath so I can't talk. We both have the whole restaurants attention now and a few are calling the cops.

"I-I did..didn't…lie." I wheeze.

"Then what do you call this then, huh?!" Gale exclaim holding up the money from the box. I shake my head but don't respond. A man comes up behind me and lifts me up onto my feet, supporting most of my weight. Gale keeps yelling and trying to reach me but enough people are holding him back. In just a couple minutes the police arrive and when they see Peeta they nod.

"Mellark," one says in conformation. "What's going on? We got a call for a fight?"

"This one threw that metal box at her, Odair." Peeta says. The cop looks at me and I see that his nametag says Odair.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the man asks. I nod even though I still can't quite catch my breath. As the man begins to walk towards Gale, Gale starts to struggle against Peeta's grip. "We're going to bring you in for questioning." he says. Gale eventually gives up and lets the cop handcuff him. I don't watch him walk out but out of the corner of my eye, I can see his handcuffed hand give me the middle finger. The second he's out of the building, I slump against the person holding me and he gently leads me to a table.

"Hey, Katniss. Are you okay?" Peeta asks, resting a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and I now let the tears slowly fall from my eyes.

"No," I answer. "I want to go home, and...and see my dad."

"What's your dads number?" Peeta says while pulling a cellphone.

"He died eleven years ago." I choke out. This is the first time I've physically mentioned him in almost ten years. Peeta seems taken aback by my answer but doesn't say anything about it.

"Want me to take you back to your house?" he suggests. I nod and try not to notice the searing pain in my neck. He grabs my hand and helps me up from my chair while everyone gives me looks of worry and sympathy. I hate when people pity me. Peeta helps me into his squad car and we both drive off to my apartment.

**A/N Again, I am so sorry for not updating! I feel so incredibly bad. Anyway I really hope this chapter (As boring as it may be) was okay. Ily and DFTBA!**


End file.
